Quel avenir pour une Sang Pur ? (version revue, corrigée et commentée)
by desea oreiro
Summary: Emma Oreiro, jeune Sang-Pur, doit faire face à un avenir tout tracé. La nouvelle reçue au cours de sa cinquième année changera catégoriquement le cours de son existence à Poudlard. De la haine à l'amour, aux amitiés soudées à celles brisées, le tout dans un climat de guerre et d'évènements tragiques : Quel avenir pour une Sang Pur ?
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Je souhaite la bienvenue à tous ceux qui découvriront ou redécouvriront cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à coeur._

 _Malgré mes deux années d'absence depuis le dernier chapitre sur l'histoire d'origine, je reste dans l'optique de poursuivre son écriture jusqu'à la fin._

 _Afin de pouvoir avancer dans le prochain chapitre, je me suis replongée dans la lecture intégrale de "Quel avenir pour une Sang Pur ?"._

 _J'ai écrit le prologue et les premiers chapitres il y a bientôt 12 ans de ça. J'ai été assez amusée du ton "gamin" de certains passages et carrément horrifiée par les nombreuses fautes d'orthographes, de syntaxe et quelques petites incohérences._

 _J'ai donc décidé d'offrir à mes lecteurs (qu'ils soient futurs, nouveaux ou anciens) une version revue et corrigée que je tenterai au possible de mettre à jour._

 _A côté de ça, je poursuis l'écriture du chapitre 45 : Mortel Espoir._

 _J'espère que ces objectifs et que la découverte ou redécouverte de cette histoire vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 _ **Disclamer** _: Il est évident que tout ce qui a attrait à Harry Potter et à son environnement ne m'appartient pas mais à cette talentueuse JK Rowling ! Par contre les personnages qui vous seront inconnus sont de mon imagination ! (Pour information, j'essaie au maximum d'utiliser des personnages existants).

* * *

 **Prologue**

Tout est calme… tout est sombre… yeux clos… respiration bloquée… immobile.  
Tout est si bien là, à la porte de l'oublie. Là où l'on se sent flotter dans un monde où toute notion humaine paraît déjà bien loin.

Mais cela ne durera pas. La notion de temps, elle, est toujours présente. Et le manque d'air, lorsque celui-ci se fera ressentir, rappellera à son esprit qu'il est temps de revenir, dans ce monde auquel il appartient.

Elle releva la tête de l'eau, prenant une bouffée d'air, et mit ses cheveux en arrière. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle revit cette salle de bain qu'elle aimait tant, celle qui lui permettait de se sentir sereine quelque soit ses problèmes.

Elle rassembla le peu de mousse qu'il restait dans la baignoire, pendant que lui revenaient en tête les récents évènements. Emma avait pensé en réchapper et se maudissait ne pas l'avoir vu venir.

Mais pourquoi tant de surprise ? Après tout, elle venait d'une grande et riche famille de Sang Pur encore à cheval sur de nombreuses traditions. C'était la suite logique à laquelle elle aurait dû s'attendre. Néanmoins, de nombreux éléments lui avaient laisser croire que jamais il ne lui serait arrivée une telle chose. La disparition de son père alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans avait été un traumatisme profond, l'isolant elle et sa famille des nombreux rassemblements entre Sang Pur. Son entrée dans la maison de Serdaigle - acceptée tant bien que mal par son grand père qui avait espéré pour elle un grand avenir dans celle de Serpentard - avait accentué cette distance installée entre elle et les fils et filles de même rang. De plus, la discrétion sur ces pratiques était telle que ces dernières paraissaient bien obsolètes de nos jours. Pourtant, cela lui était bien arrivée.

« Ma chère Emma, tu es désormais en âge d'en savoir plus sur ton avenir. Lors de ta naissance il a été convenu que tu aies un fiancé. Ton père et ton futur beau-père se sont en effet mis d'accord et cette décision est irrévocable. Cela même si mon cher fils est à présent décédé. »

Un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres, bien loin de penser que quinze ans était le bon âge pour apprendre qu'elle se marierait avec un inconnu qu'elle n'aimerait pas, et qu'elle se devrait d'être une parfaite petite femme et mère au foyer.

Quel avenir réjouissant, pensa-t-elle. Alors que depuis toute petite déjà, elle avait ces envies d'évasion, de liberté et de découverte de ce vaste monde qu'elle ne connaissait que trop peu. Imaginer toutes les civilisations, qu'elles soient anciennes ou actuelles, sorcières ou moldu. Peu lui importait, elle était non pas avide de pouvoir mais plutôt de savoir. Elle sourit à cette pensée : sa place à Serdaigle n'était pas volée.

Ses réflexions se dirigèrent alors vers son fiancé. Elle ignorait encore qui il était. Son grand-père lui avait également annoncé qu'ils étaient invités chez sa future belle-famille. C'était à cette occasion que lui serait dévoilée l'identité de « l'heureux élu ».

La jeune fille appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Qui était-il ? Le connaissait-elle ? Etait-il à Poudlard, à Durmstang ou encore à Beauxbâtons ? Quel âge avait-il ? Serait-t-il un peu plus âgé, beaucoup plus ou simplement de son âge ? Habitait-il l'Angleterre ? Ou alors son pays d'origine qu'était l'Argentine ? Elle se mit ainsi à imaginer l'homme de ses rêves, celui avec lequel il lui serait tout de même possible de réaliser ses envies.

Elle revint toutefois sur Terre en se souvenant de son père et des fréquentations de ce dernier. Sans doute avait-il conclut ce marché avec un de ses « amis » Mangemort. Bien que cette idée lui faisait froid dans le dos, se sentir comme une simple marchandise l'agaçait au plus haut point.

A cet instant, l'image de son bel apollon venu d'ailleurs s'envola et fut remplacée par celle d'un homme violent, froid, défenseur d'idées les plus noires et sans aucun respect pour les femmes.

Elle se promit alors de ne jamais se laisser faire. Elle était après tout une Oreiro et fière de l'être. Et jamais, sous prétexte qu'elle était femme, elle ne devrait se plier aux ordres d'un homme sans avoir son mot à dire.

Elle se moqua d'elle même en constatant que c'était mal partit. N'était-elle pas dans cette situation justement ? On l'obligeait à se marier sans qu'elle ne puisse y dire quelque chose. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne dirait rien. Ou du moins pas pour le moment.

La jeune fille n'avait que 15 ans. Il lui restait encore quelques années avant sa sortie de Poudlard. Ainsi pourrait-elle analyser la situation et agir en conséquence au moment venu.

Sur cette dernière pensée Emma replongea dans la baignoire pour retrouver cette sensation de vide qu'elle aimait tant.

* * *

 _Si cela vous intéresse, j'ai bien envie de vous faire part de mon point de vue après chaque chapitre. Ce sera l'occasion d'expliquer éventuellement des choses que je ne souhaite pas forcément modifiées, ou les dessous de telle ou telle scène. En mode : petits secrets d'auteur. N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si vous en avez !_

 _NdA au 27/06/2018 :_

 _Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour les éventuelles fautes ou maladresses qui persisteraient._

 _J'essaie de garder l'esprit que j'avais voulu donner à cette histoire il y a 12 ans. J'avais l'âge de l'héroïne à l'époque après tout._

 _Il y a des mots comme "Moldu", "Serdaigle", "Serpentard", qui sont invariables il me semble. J'avais ce souvenir d'avoir vérifié un jour dans les livres de J.K.R._

 _Cette mise en bouche a pour but de se baser sur un mélange de sensations et de réflexions afin de pouvoir introduire brièvement le personnage et son intrigue. J'ai toujours essayé de rendre mes écrits "visuels" et le plus réaliste possible. L'idée des 4 premières lignes est de plonger le lecteur dans ces "sensations". J'ai gardé le présent car je me souviens avoir été très fière de taper ces premières lignes sur mon clavier de l'époque.  
_

 _Lors de mes débuts je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec les temps et je pouvais passer du présent au passé simple avec un petit coup d'imparfait sans oublier le soupçon de passé composé. J'ai tenté de corriger cette gymnastique irritante pour les yeux._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que mon projet de réécriture de QAPUSP vous plait !_

 _Je suis pour ma part curieuse de savoir si les nouveaux lecteurs vont avoir le courage d'attendre les prochains chapitres corrigés ou l'impatience de lire la suite sur la version initiale ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre choix ou de toute autre remarque en tout cas !_

 _A très vite !_

 _ **Desea Oreiro**_


	2. Préparation

**Chapitre 1 : Préparation**

PdV Emma :

Ce que je vois dans le miroir… c'est l'image d'une jeune fille… moi…

L'image reflétée est celle d'une brune aux yeux verts, aussi magnifique que ténébreuse, aussi éclatante que sombre. Je suis ce que l'on peut appeler une "belle fille". Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en jouer lorsque l'occasion se présente.

C'est le cas en cet l'instant. Je porte une élégante et longue robe bustier noire à la mode sorcière, mettant en valeur mes formes sans que cela ne soit trop provoquant. Des gants noirs mi-longs sont placés sur mes bras, et j'arbore un collier de diamant à ras le cou. Mes escarpins couleur argent scintillent de milles feux et font raccord avec les strass qui ceinturent ma fine taille.

Merlin sait que si je devais faire l'inventaire de ma garde robe, cela pourrait prendre des heures voire des jours. Je prends plaisir à dévaliser les magasins sorciers les plus réputés, quand bien même les occasions de porter autre chose qu'un uniforme ne se fassent que trop rarement. Contrairement à l'impression que cela donne, je ne suis pas de celles qui ne vivent que pour la mode au détriment de toute activité intellectuelle. Non, je veille tout simplement à me sentir bien dans ma peau, autant que faire se peut. Et si cela peut me permettre de plaire, alors pourquoi pas...

Le reflet dans le miroir me renvoie son regard vert fardé de noir. Le contraste appuyé avec ma bouche rouge sang est volontaire. Un chignon banane apporte un peu de volume à cette silhouette stricte qui me fait face. Tenus par un bijoux en argent, mes cheveux préalablement lissés sont ramenés de manière ordonnée au dessus de ma nuque. Je crois que ma mère elle-même en vient à douter de la nature bouclée de mes cheveux tellement j'ai pour habitude de les lisser.

Ma tenue pourrait paraître simple dans ce monde d'apparence qu'impose le cercle des Sang Purs. Mais j'y vois là du charme. La simplicité n'est-elle pas quelque chose de beau après tout ? Enfin, aussi importante soit-elle pour moi, il ne s'agit-là que de la façade que je veux bien montrer à ce monde.

Je sais d'ores et déjà quelle attitude adopter tout à l'heure : froide et hautaine. Comme se doit de l'être une véritable Oreiro. Et comme se doit d'être la plupart des Sang Pur, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser. Ce soir a lieu le dîner, celui où je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir l'identité de mon fiancé. J'ignore encore où il se déroulera exactement, hormis le fait que ça se passera au domicile de ma future belle famille.

Je me sens bizarre, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Je suis à la fois excitée et tendue, curieuse et craintive. Beaucoup de jeunes filles avant moi, ont déjà vécu ce que je vis aujourd'hui. Certaines en sont peut-être sorties chanceuses, d'autres sûrement malheureuses…

Pdv général :

« Pop »

L'arrivée soudaine d'un elfe de maison sortit brusquement la jeune fille de ses pensées.

\- Mademoiselle Emma est demandée dans le bureau de Monsieur votre grand-père. Il souhaite que vous vous dépêchiez Mademoiselle.

\- Merci bien Kyra. Dis à grand-père que j'arrive le plus rapidement possible.

\- Ce sera fait Mademoiselle Emma.

Un « pop » sonore retentit de nouveau et le petit elfe disparut. Emma expira d'agacement, cet elfe qui l'avait vu grandir ne changera donc jamais. Elle repensa à sa dernière lecture Moldu. « Sissi, Impératrice d'Autriche et Reine de Hongrie », éprouva de grandes difficultés à s'adapter au protocole très strict de la cour de Vienne. Au moins la jeune reine avait, elle, pu connaître un mariage d'amour, pensa mélancoliquement Emma. Cela ne lui aura pour autant pas évité de tomber en dépression, pondéra-t-elle sa réflexion.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de son grand-père, situé à l'autre bout du manoir. Il ne fallait pas risquer de le mettre de mauvaise humeur en ce début de soirée.

Arrivée devant le seuil de la pièce elle inspira profondément et mit le masque de Sang Pur qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter à chaque fois qu'elle traversait ces portes. La jeune fille frappa trois coups et attendit la permission d'entrer. Pour toute réponse les battants de bois ouvragés s'ouvrirent brusquement. Nullement surprise, elle s'avança.

\- Bonsoir grand-père.

La personne installée à son bureau n'était vraisemblablement plus dans la force de l'âge mais il s'en dégageait une impression de froideur et de distance. En effet, Marcos Oreiro était bien loin d'être le papy gâteau dont pouvait rêver les petits-enfants. Il était l'image parfait du Sang Pur dans tout ses états. Mais il cachait un point faible : l'amour qu'il portait à sa petite fille. Bien qu'il ne le montrait quasiment jamais, cela était une réalité. Il voulait pour elle le meilleur et était fier du choix que son fils avait fait en ce qui concerne la future belle-famille d'Emma. Ce qui le décevait le plus était le fait que son nom ne pourrait perdurer lors de cette union, Emma étant une fille et la seule héritière des Oreiro dans ce pays. A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette dernière n'était plus une petite « fille » et mais était devenue une fort belle jeune femme. Elle serait parfaite pour ce dîner, pensa-t-il en la détaillant du regard.

La jeune femme en question, attendait que son grand-père consentisse à prendre la parole et cacha sans peine la gêne que provoquait l'inspection visuelle de ce dernier.

\- Tu es ravissante bien qu'un peu trop découverte à mon goût. _Annonça platement le chef de famille en se déplaçant vers un placard._ Met donc ceci, il a appartenu à ta grand-mère. _Continua-t-il en lui tendant un magnifique manteau noir de fourrure._

\- Je suis flattée que vous vouliez bien me le confier grand-père. _Remercia la jeune fille, qui convoitait ce présent depuis longtemps déjà._

\- Ce soir comme tu le sais est un grand soir. Tu rencontreras enfin ton fiancé et fera la connaissance de sa famille. C'est pour cela que tu resteras là-bas au moins jusqu'au nouvel an, c'est à dire pour une durée de deux jours. J'ai demandé à Kyra de te préparer une valise.

Ce fut comme un coup de massue pour Emma. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu cela. Néanmoins, elle ne laissa rien transparaître.

\- Ce sera comme vous voudrez Grand-père.

\- Bien, je crois que nos hôtes vont s'impatienter si nous ne nous dépêchons pas. _Répondit satisfait le vieil homme._ Ta mère est déjà prête et nous attends dans le salon.

PdV Emma :

Par Merlin ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ça !  
« C'est ton grand-père Emma, pas ton ange gardien, il en est tout à fait capable ! », me dit une petite voix au fond de moi. Passer le nouvel an chez des inconnus ne m'enchante absolument pas. Ca ne sera peut-être pas aussi horrible que je l'imagine. J'ai tout de même un mauvais pressentiment…

Nous descendons le grand escalier principal du manoir, et retrouvons Mère dans le salon.  
Peut-être que l'on me parle, peut-être que je réponds aux questions. Trop absorbée dans mes pensées, je ne me rend compte de rien.

J'ai l'horrible impression d'entrer dans une arène pleine de lions lorsque nous nous approchons du portoloin, la poudre de cheminette ayant été jugée trop salissante.

Un sourire moqueur s'installe sur mon visage, que dis-je, non pas de lions… mais plutôt…de serpents…

* * *

 _NdA au 28/06/2018 :_

 _Bonjour à tous, j'espère que ce tout premier vrai chapitre vous aura plu._

 _Cela me fait toujours bizarre de voir à quel point les premiers chapitres son courts. Dire que de 3/4 pages word au début, je suis passée sur une moyenne de 30 pages word par chapitre sur les derniers chapitres. Il me semble que le plus long va jusqu'à 70 pages..._

 _Enfin bon, pour le moment nous en sommes au chapitre 1. Le but était vraiment ici de faire une rapide description physique du personnage tout en approfondissant un peu sa façon de penser._

 _J'avoue que pour le coup la version d'origine est un peu plus légère. J'y avais intégré un passage sur sa passion pour les chaussures. Il me semble avoir écrit ce chapitre pas longtemps après la sortie du Diable s'habille en Prada. Mais après réflexion cela ne colle pas vraiment à la personnalité du personnage de s'extasier à ce point sur ces futilités. Je me suis donc permise de doser un peu la chose dans cette version corrigée._

 _Le chapitre permet également d'introduire le patriarche de la famille Oreiro. D'ailleurs pour la petite histoire ce nom vient d'une ancienne fanatitude pour une télénovelas. Ayant grandie à La Réunion, j'ai vécue les tout début de la folie des télénovelas qu'a connu les DOM avec la diffusion de Marimar, mais notamment de Muñeca Bravas. L'actrice principale de la série s'appelle Natalia Oreiro. Pour une raison obscure à ce jour, j'ai été à l'époque une grande fan. J'ai imaginé le physique de mon personnage par rapport à cette actrice et ai emprunté son nom. A l'époque, je me souviens avoir hésité avec Eva Longoria, Kate Beckinsale et la fameuse Natalia Oreiro. La photo en couverture de l'histoire est ainsi l'heureuse gagnante de cette hésitation.  
_

 _Je vous dis à très vite pour la suite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis sur l'histoire, qui je vous le concède débute plutôt lentement..!_

 **Desea Oreiro**


	3. Alors verdict ?

**Chapitre 2 : Alors... verdict ?**

PdV Emma :

Je déteste la sensation éprouvée lors de l'utilisation d'un portoloin. C'est encore moins agréable lorsque l'on ne sait pas où l'on va, et lorsque l'on est sur le point de découvrir avec qui vous allez passer le restant de votre vie. Enfin, ceci à supposer que je ne détale pas comme un lapin avant la cérémonie de mariage… Mais je n'en suis pas encore à là, merci Merlin.

D'ailleurs où suis-je ? Dans un immense hall… très luxueux… le décor est dans des tons sombres. Le mobilier magnifique doit sûrement être aussi âgé que ce manoir, bien qu'il soit encore en très bon état. Devant moi se tient un immense escalier en marbre, muni d'un tapis de couleur verte dont les motifs démontrent bien à quel milieu appartient cette famille. Ce merveilleux manoir est la parfaite illustration de ce que se doit d'avoir une riche famille de Sang-pur. Dans tous les cas, celle-ci semble vraiment très riche, et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est déjà un bon point…

Un petit Elfe de maison vient d'apparaître et nous demande poliment de le suivre vers le « petit salon ». A croire qu'il y a aussi le « grand », le « médium » ou encore le « minuscule » salon. Toujours est-il que nos « hôtes » nous y attendent, et qu'au fur et à mesure que nous montons les escaliers, mon cœur se serre de plus en plus.

Calme-toi Emma, ce n'est pas comme si tu allais à l'échafaud… si ? Quelle torture que de ne pas pouvoir montrer ses émotions. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer intérieurement. Ce n'est pourtant que la rencontre avec mon fiancé… mon futur mari… celui qui deviendra le père de mes enfants… celui jusqu'alors inconnu… Ca y est, je commence à déprimer sur le fait que jamais cette union ne sera véritable, et que les sentiments y seront exclus… Jamais je ne supporterai le fait que l'on ait « choisi » pour moi… Ce n'est sûrement pas avec les aventures plus ou moins sérieuses que j'ai pu avoir, que j'aurais découvert le grand amour, à supposer qu'il existe…

Nous venons de nous arrêter devant une immense porte en ébène, et c'est comme si pour moi tout se passait au ralenti.

Je regarde intensément cette porte, le seul objet nous séparant de… de quoi ? De mon avenir… Je prends une grande inspiration… je ferme les yeux durant deux secondes à peine… et les rouvre lorsque se fait entendre le « clic » que fait la porte en s'ouvrant…

Mon champ de vision s'élargit peu à peu alors que la porte s'ouvre entièrement, et mon regard se pose sur…

\- Marcos Oreiro, quel plaisir de vous voir enfin, ainsi que votre petite famille.

J'entends dans sa voix ce trop plein de sarcasmes auxquels mon Grand père ne fait pas attention… « enfin »… « petite »… La sienne n'est pas plus grande à ce que je sache. Et quelle famille… Je n'ose même pas regarder autour de moi, restant fixée sur celui qui venait de prendre la parole… Cheveux blonds, longs, yeux bleus aciers. Rien qu'à cela l'on sait de qui il s'agit… Lucius Malefoy.

C'est alors que je sens sur moi ce regard… venant de yeux similaires … celui que j'essaie avec le plus de fierté possible… d'éviter…

PdV Général :

\- Mon cher Lucius Malefoy, c'est moi qui vous remercie pour cette invitation, répondit avec un entrain calculé mon Grand père. Mais laissez-moi donc vous présenter ma petite fille, Emma.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer Monsieur Malefoy, Madame Malefoy, commença alors Emma en sachant pertinemment l'attitude à adopter.

\- Ravissante, dit-il en détaillant la jeune fille en question du regard. Drago ?

S'approcha alors un jeune homme élégamment vêtu d'un costume sorcier sombre à la mode. Les mêmes cheveux blonds bien que plus courts et plaqués en arrière, les mêmes yeux bleus, le même regard arrogant.

\- C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer la famille de ma fiancée, dit-il en insistant sur le « ma ».

En ayant terminé sa phrase son regard se posa sur Emma, qui fut alors contrainte d'en faire autant.

\- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites nous pouvons nous installer, annonça le maître de maison en s'exécutant, suivis de tous.

Comme par un « heureux » hasard les hommes se retrouvèrent ensemble, de même pour les femmes, ainsi que pour les fiancés…

PdV Emma :

Comment réagir ? Je l'ignore encore. Entre lui et moi ça a toujours été… platonique… Oui c'est le mot, mises à part quelques petites engueulades durant les courts communs lorsqu'il ne fout rien alors que l'on est dans le même groupe. Mais qui ne connaît pas la réputation de Drago Malefoy ?

Tout à l'heure… ce regard… qu'était-ce ? Il avait l'air satisfait… mais de quoi ? De moi ! Non, de moi il s'en fiche royalement. C'est de « sa » fiancée dont il est satisfait… Sans doute parce que je suis jolie et que j'ai été « docile » depuis mon arrivée. L'image que j'ai donné a dû être conforme à ses attentes.

Soit, mais s'il pense que je ne suis qu'une poupée vide, il se trompe. J'ai une âme, des émotions, que ce soit la colère, le dégoût, ou bien d'autres. Ces dernières sont toutefois celles que je ressens le plus à l'heure qu'il est. Bien que je ne puisse les exprimer à l'instant, je me ferais une joie de lui montrer ce que je vaux, ce que je suis vraiment.

Ces quelques jours à passer dans ce manoir, seront finalement utiles. Ainsi pourra-t-il avoir un petit aperçu de ce qu'il risque de vivre plus tard s'il ne se conduit pas correctement avec moi. Peut-être refusera-t-il alors de m'épouser et je serai enfin… libre…

Merlin, Emma… tu rêves ! Mais ne faut-il pas de l'espoir dans la vie…

* * *

 _NdA du 28/06/2017 :_

 _Les chapitres étant courts, la correction ne prend donc pas beaucoup de temps... Voici donc le chapitre 2 ! On avance, un peu, lentement..._

 _Ah les fameux "..." ! J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai eu cette fausse bonne idée de mettre des "..." un peu partout. Ca ne se voit peut-être pas mais je vous promets en avoir enlevé une quinzaine voire vingtaine dans ce chapitre par rapport à l'initial. Le but était de faire un semblant de langage parlé et d'illustrer les temps de pause._

 _Autre manie et que pour le coup j'ai complètement oublié de corriger dans le chapitre précédent : l'italique dans la description des paroles toujours séparée par un point. Je pense que j'aimais le côté didascalie que je trouvais à cette manie et j'ai voulu la distinguer au moyen de la police italique._

 _J'ai pu me corriger au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avançait et surtout que le temps passait... Mais la seconde manie a quand même duré assez longtemps. D'autant plus que sur d'autres sites de fanfictions spécial HP de l'époque il fallait mettre des caractères spécifiques pour que ça apparaisse : i i/ Toute une histoire de motivation ! La longueur des chapitres a fini par me faire abdiquer je pense._

 _Après la forme, venons-en au fond de ce chapitre. L'identité est enfin dévoilée ! Youhou, c'est vrai que l'on ne s'y attendait pas du tout avec la mention du personnage de Drago Malefoy dans la liste des personnages ! ;)_

 _Rendez-vous demain pour la suite de cette soirée ! Qui sait, cela avancera peut-être un peu plus vite ?_

 _ **Desea Oreiro**_


	4. Impressions et déconvenue

**Chapitre 3 : Impressions et déconvenue :**

PdV général :

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans un somptueux manoir, dans le petit salon de celui-ci.

\- Si tu pouvais cesser de me fixer de la sorte, Malefoy, ce serait vraiment… sympathique de ta part ! prononça entre ses dents Emma, sachant pertinemment que l'adjectif employé ne convenait aucunement à son interlocuteur.

\- Et toi, si tu pouvais cesser de m'éviter de la sorte, ce serait vraiment courageux de ta part ! répondit-il non sans sarcasme sur le même ton.

A ces mots, la jeune fille n'en put plus et tourna vers lui un regard tueur dont elle avait le secret.

\- Eh bien voilà, ce n'était pas si compliqué, lança-t-il en lui faisant un beau sourire sarcastique.

\- Malefoy, tu es… exaspérant, rétorqua-t-elle en pesant ses mots, consciente de la présence de leurs deux familles non loin de là.

\- Là, tu ne m'apprends rien, très chère ! Ce qui est certain, c'est que je ne suis pas « sympathique », alors évite les demandes sans intérêts.

\- Je vais donc te poser une question d'intérêt, si tu le veux bien. Pourquoi sembles-tu si conciliant vis-à-vis de ce mariage si ton but dans la vie c'est d'exaspérer les gens ? Car vois-tu, je doute que ce soit pour mes beaux yeux !

A ce moment, il fît une chose à laquelle la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas : il éclata de rire.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit la jeune fille au comble de l'exaspération.

\- Ta stupidité ! Etant une Serdaigle je t'aurais imaginée plus perspicace !

\- Ecoute Malefoy, je n'ai aucune envie d'être ta femme. Encore moins d'avoir des enfants de toi ! Tu me dégoûtes. Rien qu'à te voir j'ai envie de vomir ! Et encore, je pèse mes mots…

\- Depuis quand perds-tu le contrôle à ce point, Oreiro ? Aurais-je par hasard le privilège de te faire sortir de tes gongs ?

\- Oh la ferme, Malefoy ! conclut Emma, ne pouvant déjà plus le supporter.

Ce fut dans un parfait silence de la part d'Emma que se termina cette soirée. Et cela, malgré les quelques autres sarcasmes que lui envoya son fiancé. Elle répondit toutefois aux questions qui lui furent posées lors du dîner, sans un regard pour Malefoy fils.

PdV Emma :

Comment peut-il être aussi insupportable ! Je le déteste !

Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon père ait pu me choisir un être aussi exaspérant, aussi arrogant, aussi méprisant, aussi… aussi… beau… Je dois bien me l'avouer. Comme quoi, l'on peut avoir le QI d'une huître tout en étant terriblement sexy. Que je peux me détester en pensant une telle chose...

Comment ai-je pu perdre à ce point mon contrôle… Moi qui d'ordinaire reste impassible à toute épreuve. Je déteste les effets qu'il provoque en moi. Je le déteste tout simplement.

Je ne me vois pas mariée à lui. Cela semble si… inimaginable ! Merlin, que va-t-il advenir de moi…

Reprends tes esprits Emma, calme-toi… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était demain qu'il devait te passer la bague au doigt ! Tu n'es qu'en 5ème année, il te reste un peu plus de deux ans pour trouver une solution pour te sortir de cet enfer. Cela sera bien suffisant, non ?

Je l'espère en tout cas. Ou sinon je risquerais de faire bien des bêtises…

 _Le lendemain :_

Hum… le réveil est difficile ce matin… Comme prévu j'ai passé la nuit chez les Malefoy. L'on m'a installée dans une chambre affreusement belle. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi luxueux. Elle est tout simplement magnifique. La couleur prédominante est le bleu. Les meubles sont des merveilles, incorporés pour certains de lapis-lazuli, cette pierre bleue vraiment très belle. Bref, ce soir j'ai dormi comme une petite princesse bien qu'il ait fait un froid transperçant. Heureusement que les couvertures et les draps de soie bleue sont vraiment chauds.

C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai aucune envie de me lever. Non seulement parce que je ne veux pas quitter ce petit nid douillet, mais également parce que je n'ai aucune envie de retrouver cette ambiance morose et glaciale présente dans tout le reste du manoir. De plus, cela me déplait fortement de revoir cette espèce de fouine qu'est Malefoy. Je me réjouie de repenser à ce mémorable moment, d'ailleurs.

Malheureusement pour moi, je suis forcée de sortir du lit. Je me dirige ainsi vers la salle de bain afin de pouvoir me préparer correctement. Aujourd'hui j'ai opté pour un ensemble rouge et noir. La provocation est purement volontaire. Une queue de cheval haute et légèrement désordonnée orne ma tête habillée d'un serre-tête dorée.

En regardant le résultat dans le miroir, je m'imagine déjà ne pas survivre avant d'avoir atteint le nouvel an. Les couleurs de Gryffondor ne plairont sûrement pas à mes hôtes. Qu'ils me tuent, comme ça je n'aurai pas à les supporter le reste de mon existence ! Au moins, cela m'empêchera de le faire moi-même... Pour moi le suicide est une preuve de lâcheté, de faiblesse. Mais ne doit-on pas être tout cela au moins une fois dans notre vie ?

Bon, assez philosopher. Il me faut prendre l'air. Je ne supporte plus d'être enfermée dans cette chambre aussi magnifique soit-elle…

Arrivée dans le parc - jardin étant une insulte à ce lieu - je me dirige vers le petit lac et m'allonge sur un banc en pierre situé non loin de là. De magnifiques cygnes flottent tant bien que mal sur la surface presque gelée de l'étendue d'eau.

Plongée dans mes pensées, j'entends des bruits de pas étouffés dans la neige fraiche de la nuit dernière.

Je prie alors de tout mon cœur pour que ce ne soit pas… lui… Tout en l'espérant. La raison : la situation ne serait pas meilleure s'il s'agissait là de ses parents…

 _NdA du 29/06/2018 :_

 _Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous livre ce soir le chapitre 3. L'histoire me parait vraiment découpée de manière affreusement lente. J'avais voulu instaurer un suspens. J'avoue également qu'il s'agissait là de mes premiers écrits. A chaque nouvelle scène écrite, je pense avoir été tellement contente que je n'ai pu résister à la tentation de publier tout de suite le résultat, sans forcément réfléchir à une organisation des différentes scènes. Ce travail viendra plus tard._

 _A ce moment là, j'ai déjà le désir d'instaurer une certaine distinction de points de vue (les fameux PdV). Je vous avoue ne plus être fan du PdV d'Emma. Je l'ai par la suite abandonné. Me concentrant sur des écrits à la troisième personne._

 _Grosse faute de l'époque : Malfoy au lieu de Malefoy à certains moments. Je pense que je regardais les films en anglais à l'époque et cela a du me troubler plus que de raison._

 _J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plait._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot !_

 ** _Desea Oreiro_**


	5. Petite discussion auprès du lac

**Chapitre 4 : Petite discussion auprès du lac**

PdV général :

Toujours allongée sur son banc de pierre en face du lac, Emma se prépara une fois de plus à une discussion assez mouvementée.

\- Emma, il faut qu'on parle, annonça platement Malefoy.

\- Quoi ? Tu t'es réveillé ce matin et tu as enfin pris conscience de la situation dans laquelle on se trouvait ? lança la jeune fille sarcastiquement.

\- Toi et moi n'avons pas la même vision sur cette…situation, comme tu l'appelles, continua-t-il sur le même ton, l'air décontracté mains dans les poches.

\- Ça, je l'avais remarqué, concéda-t-elle tout en se redressant pour mieux s'asseoir.

\- Sois réaliste : il n'y a pas meilleur parti que moi. Je suis riche, beau, de bonne famille…

\- Et très modeste apparemment, l'interrompit-elle.

\- Ce n'est que la stricte vérité. Là où je veux en venir c'est que notre union sera parfaite. Toi et moi sommes de fortes têtes et savons-nous faire respecter. Tu peux me croire, on va entendre parler de nous dans le monde Sorcier. Mais pour cela, encore faut-il que tu y mettes du tien !

\- Mon objectif dans la vie n'est pas de faire la Une des journaux aux cotés d'un être aussi arrogant, cynique, et d'aussi mauvaise réputation que toi, Malefoy. Tu te crois un bon parti ? Va dire ça à Parkinson ! De tous les Serpentard - mis à part Crabbe et Goyle - tu es celui le moins attirant. Je ne te parle pas du physique, mais de personnalité… de ta personnalité… Excuses moi te le dire, mais tu n'es pas du tout quelqu'un d'intéressant. Nous n'avons rien en commun, alors épargnes moi ces comparaisons, tu veux !

\- Parce que tu te crois meilleure peut-être ? répliqua-t-il de plus en plus agité.

\- Non, différente… Très différente. Regarde-nous… A peine fiancés on se dispute déjà ! Quel avenir nous attends ? Je l'imagine et ça ne me donne franchement pas envie de le vivre.

\- Arrêtes de rêver Emma !

\- Je ne rêve pas, non… Je suis juste réaliste. C'est fini l'époque ou l'on devait se marier par intérêt !

\- Pour les autres, Emma, pas pour nous. Nous sommes des Sang Purs ! Et nous devons faire honneur à nos origines ! N'en es-tu pas fière ?

\- Pas autant que toi, que vous tous… Cela peut paraître égoïste, mais pour moi le principal dans la vie ce n'est pas mes origines, ni le statut qu'elles me donnent. Ce qui prime, c'est l'avenir… Mon avenir. Oui, j'ai peut-être plus de possibilités que d'autres et c'est tant mieux pour moi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois m'inscrire dans un monde à part, dans celui de personnes pour qui je n'éprouve aucune estime.

\- Pourtant tu n'as pas le choix… Tu dois faire face à ce qui t'attend. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas faire honte à ton entourage !

\- Alors mon entourage n'aura qu'à faire face à mon choix et aux conséquences qu'il impliquera.

La jeune fille se leva alors, voulant couper court à la discussion.

\- Tu ne fais que fuir tout ce qui te fait peur, tout ce que tu n'oses pas affronter pour ne pas être touchée. Mais un jour, tu te rendras compte que fuir ne sera plus la solution. Et alors tu ne seras plus rien, tu n'auras plus rien, et tu te retrouveras seule et sans repères, déclara-t-il d'un sérieux qui stoppa net Emma dans sa fuite. Mais rassures-toi, cela n'arrivera pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu deviendras ma femme et la mère des mes enfants.

\- Pendant un instant, j'ai bien cru que tu pouvais te montrer mature. Evidemment, il faut toujours que ta vraie nature reprenne le dessus, répliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se trouvait encore dos à lui.

\- Moi mature ? Mais voyons, je le suis tous les jours !

Cette phrase eut le don de la faire se retourner brusquement.

\- Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ! Tu me ferais presque rire ! Franchement, il suffit de regarder ton comportement à Poudlard. C'est une chose de vouloir se moquer des autres et de se montrer supérieur, mais tu ne réussis qu'à te rendre ridicule tel un parfait idiot ! Peut-être bien que ton nom en fait pâlir plus d'un, mais dis-toi bien que ce n'est que grâce à lui et non grâce à toi !

Vexé par cette remarque, le blondinet démarra au quart de tour.

\- Regardez-moi qui parle ! Tu t'es vue toi ? Toujours fourrée à la bibliothèque à étudier ou faire je ne sais quoi d'autre ! Tu es inexistante à Poudlard ! On pourrait demander ton nom à un Gryffondor qu'il prendrait des heures avant de se rendre compte de ta présence à l'école ! Et ce ne serait pas seulement à cause de sa stupidité légendaire ! Tu t'exclues volontairement, le peu d'amis que tu as doit sûrement te prendre pour une coincée, frigide et asociale !

\- Qui es-tu pour me juger de la sorte, Malefoy ! répondit-elle piquée à vif.

\- Parce que toi tu ne l'as pas fait peut-être ?

\- Sauf que moi je m'appuie sur des faits, Monsieur faisant tellement parler de lui ! Alors que toi, tu ne te base que sur des a priori. Des suppositions faites à partir de ce que je veux bien montrer de moi. Je peux te le dire, tu as tout faux ! Alors maintenant si tu le permets, j'aimerais passer les dernières heures de cette année sereinement et tranquillement, bien que cela semble impossible.

Sur ce, elle partit sans aucun regard pour son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, sur le point d'exploser, n'en demandait pas moins.

\- C'est ça casse toi ! Après tout, fuir est la meilleure chose que tu saches faire, non ?

PdV Emma :

C'est officiel, je déteste Drago Malefoy. Il ferait mieux de se regarder une glace au lieu de me critiquer de la sorte.

Coincée…Frigide…Asociale… Ces mots me restent en travers de la gorge.

Coincée… Je ne le suis sûrement pas. Certes, j'ai débuté ma scolarité à Poudlard en solitaire. C'était un choix assumé. On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soit même. Ne connaît-il pas ce célèbre proverbe ? Suis-je bête, il a tellement peu de culture général que je me demande s'il saurait différencier une sirène d'une goule !

Frigide… Au vu de mes modestes expériences je ne pense pas vraiment l'être. J'ai tenté au possible d'être celle que je suis vraiment derrière le masque. Même si mes deux relations passées n'ont pas abouties en raison de peurs profondes, je me suis tout de même laissée aller aux jeux de l'"Amour" tel que je pouvais le ressentir sur le moment. Je n'aime pas me sentir dépendante de quelqu'un. J'ai vécu des instants heureux, c'est évident. Mais la phobie de les perdre fut plus forte que la volonté de les vivre…

Asociale… J'avoue que pour que je ne me livre pas beaucoup aux autres. Je trouve cela inutile de faire l'effort de se montrer amicale envers quelqu'un s'il n'existe aucun lien solide derrière. J'ai mis un peu plus d'un an à m'ouvrir à ceux qui constituent mon groupe d'ami aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas non plus désagréable avec les autres élèves. J'évite simplement d'approfondir les discussions banales que je peux être amenée à échanger avec eux. Cependant, ma franchise ne me quitte jamais. Si je me sens attaquée, je me défends sans aucune hésitation. Ma plus grande rivale se prénomme Cho Chang. Je ne peux pas supporter cette pimbêche hypocrite et manipulatrice. Ca en est devenu physique. Je ne compte plus le nombre de disputes ayant éclatées dans notre salle commune à cause de sa pugnacité. Je la soupçonne de s'amuser de nos duels au point de vouloir les provoquer dès que l'occasion se présente. Soit, quand elle me cherche, elle me trouve.

Est-ce que je donne vraiment l'impression de fuir ? Est-ce que je fuis ? Non, je ne le pense pas. C'est vrai que je veux éviter les problèmes. Disons plutôt que je ne les provoque pas. S'ils viennent à moi je n'hésite pas à les affronter et tente par tout les moyens de les régler. Ma conscience ne peut s'empêcher de m'illustrer mentalement les images des échappatoires que j'ai pu me forger au cours de ma jeune vie.

Même si notre discussion a tourné au vinaigre, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Malefoy puisse être capable d'autant de sérieux. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je me considère en accord avec sa façon de voir les choses…

Je n'avais pas pour but d'être épuisée d'aussi bon matin. Sentant mon estomac crier famine, je décide de rejoindre les cuisines du manoir afin de trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.

« La prochaine fois, évite le rouge, tu serais plus décente ! »

Ça, c'est Malefoy qui vient de me dépasser à toute allure, manquant de me déboiter l'épaule gauche. Je ne préfère pas m'attarder sur cet énergumène à l'heure qu'il est. Ma gourmandise et ma faim sont les choses sur lesquelles je tente de me concentrer au maximum en cet instant. Serait-ce là un moyen de compenser ce que je vis actuellement ? Peu convaincue, j'entre dans les cuisines en acceptant le petit déjeuner que me propose l'Elfe de maison du manoir.

* * *

 _NdA du 30/06/2018 :_

 _Aujourd'hui, l'équipe de France a mené un match magistral contre l'Argentine. Ce n'est pas le sujet mais j'avais envie de l'inscrire dans ce texte. Qui sait, cela sera surement plaisant de relire cette information dans 10 ans lorsque je retomberai sur cette histoire !_

 _Je vous avoue avoir modifié pas mal de choses dans le PdV d'Emma. J'ai vraiment du mal avec "son parlé" que je trouve vraiment gamin et en inadéquation avec le caractère que je lui donne dans la suite de l'histoire._

 _J'espère vraiment n'avoir pas laissé trop de fautes. Car malheureusement à trop chercher et modifier les phrases on finit parfois par ne plus voir les fautes les plus simples. Ce qui serait un comble pour une version "corrigée" !_

 _Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_

 _ **Desea Oreiro**_


	6. Bonne année

**Chapitre 5 : Bonne année !**

PdV Emma :

Je dois avouer que les Malefoy ont une magnifique bibliothèque. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre de celle du manoir Oreiro, mais celle-ci est d'une rare complétude en ce qui concerne les œuvres les plus célèbres du monde sorcier. Bien entendu, aucun livre Moldu ne parsème les étagères. Entre seule activité intéressante du manoir et moyen d'éviter au possible mon fiancé, je finis par y passer la journée.

En fin d'après-midi, je prends tout de même le temps de discuter un peu avec Narcissa Malefoy. Malgré ses airs froids et distants, je crois bien qu'elle a bon fond comparé au reste de sa famille. A vrai dire j'imagine que si j'épouse Malefoy, je pourrais devenir comme elle. A défaut d'aimer mon mari, je reporterais mon amour sur mon enfant et ferais en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien tout en ayant l'autorité nécessaire pour qu'il soit obéissant. Quel avenir… pour une Sang Pur… Pour moi qui rêve pourtant de découvrir le monde, de m'épanouir en tant que personne normale, sans que quiconque ne voit en moi le pouvoir de mes origines.

Ma réflexion peut bien paraître exagérée, mais il faut être lucide : le monde dans lequel je vis n'est fait que d'hypocrisie, d'orgueil et de jeu de pouvoir. Pourtant, je ne veux pas de cela. Tout ce que je recherche… c'est la liberté. Être libre de choisir ma vie, libre d'atteindre ce bonheur tant espéré… Être libre d'aimer ?

Voilà où j'en suis, à quatre heures de la venue de la nouvelle année : me lamenter sur ce que risque d'être ou de ne pas être ma vie plus tard. L'annonce de ces fiançailles m'ont complètement chamboulée. A la reprise des cours il me faudra me reconcentrer. J'ai le pressentiment que cette fin d'année scolaire risque d'être bien mouvementée. Entre la dictature de cette Ombrage et les rumeurs sur le retour de Celui Dont On Ne Doit Pas Prononcer Le Nom - qui s'il s'avérait véridique, n'envisagerait rien de bon en ce qui concerne mon futur. Heureusement que l'avancée du tournoi de Quidditch sera là pour nous divertir un peu.

Dans quelques minutes, je vais devoir descendre dîner avec toute ma belle famille. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir afin de jauger mon choix de tenue. Le drapé de ma robe style empire me tombe jusqu'au bas des genoux. Les tons verts et dorés que j'arbore rappellent la couleur de mes yeux. Le manoir étant chauffé assez convenablement, je ne crains pas le froid de cette fin d'année. Je me risque donc à porter de simples mais lumineuses sandales à talons. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas réchapper au climat tendu du dîner à venir…

Une fois arrivée au niveau des escaliers d'ébène, je me prépare mentalement à passer une lamentable soirée en compagnie de personnes d'une extrême froideur. Merlin, je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de retrouver la chaleur et l'ambiance de Poudlard.

Il serait d'ailleurs peut-être temps que je donne signe de vie à mon groupe d'amis. Il est évident que je ne les informerai en aucune manière de ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ose espérer qu'il en sera de même du côté de Malefoy. Il est important de mettre tout ça au clair avec lui.

Je me retrouve une fois de plus devant cette sombre porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à quel point j'ai pu être ridicule ce soir-là. J'avais rarement connu un aussi gros stress. Qu'y a-t-il cette fois-ci derrière la façade en bois ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à l'ouvrir pour le découvrir…

PdV général :

\- Bonsoir ! salua poliment la jeune fille.

\- Emma, je suis ravie de vous voir avant que je n'y aille ! annonça Narcissa Malefoy avec un léger empressement.

\- Que vous vous en ailliez ? questionna interloquée Emma.

\- C'est exact ! Mon mari ainsi que celui d'une connaissance étant occupé ce soir, il a été décidé que nous passions cette soirée ensemble. Votre mère nous y rejoindra d'ailleurs, répondit-elle pourtant peu désireuse de se justifier. J'espère que cela ne vous offense en aucune manière.

\- Pas le moins du monde, déclara alors l'adolescente, prise de court par la situation. Dans ce cas je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ainsi qu'une bon réveillon.

\- Je vous remercie, très chère, je vous le souhaite à vous également. Et puis, peut-être cela permettra-t-il à vous et mon fils de faire un peu plus connaissance. Sur ce je vous laisse mes enfants. Amusez-vous bien.

Dans une précipitation contrôlée, elle sortit de la pièce laissant les deux adolescents, seuls. La jeune fille ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de se tourner vers Malefoy fils. Ce dernier la regardait avec un réel sarcasme, présent tant dans ses yeux que dans son sourire. Il était installé comme un roi sur son trône dans un des fauteuils du salon.

\- Franchement Malefoy, t'en as pas assez de faire toujours la même tête. Attends, laisse moi deviner : tu vas me fusiller du regard, vexé par ce que je viens de te dire. Ce que tu peux être prévisible ! le devança-t-elle, agacée de devoir passer la soirée seule en compagnie du jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis entouré que de personnes aussi méprisantes qu'exaspérantes de par leur discours aussi idiots qu'elles mêmes, répliqua-t-il en reprenant contenance.

\- Ecoute Malefoy, pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on passe la soirée à se lancer des piques. Alors si on se promettait de faire des efforts chacun de notre côté, cela pourrait rendre les choses plus simples, proposa-t-elle toutefois peu convaincue.

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est peut-être la seule remarque intelligente que tu aies faite depuis ton arrivée, honorons là donc, répondit-il sur un ton plus ou moins sérieux.

\- Malefoy… commença-t-elle, s'arrêtant cependant, peu désireuse de relancer une dispute.

Il lui fit alors un regard des plus sarcastiques, se leva, puis se dirigea vers la table à manger à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Emma, si tu veux bien prendre place…

Dans sa voix se remarquait la fausseté dont il faisait preuve. Sans rien dire, elle obtempéra et remarqua alors pour la première fois, l'élégante table qui lui faisait face. Elle espéra ardemment que la qualité du repas soit meilleure que celle de l'ambiance.

PdV Emma :

Bien que le repas se soit fait dans un silence de mort et sous le joug de coups d'œil furtifs, je dois avouer que la soirée se passe de manière plutôt correcte. Ca manque tout de même d'un peu d'action. Mais peut-on vraiment faire quelque chose en compagnie de Malefoy sans que cela n'aboutisse en dispute ?

Je regarde l'horloge : plus que deux heures avant la nouvelle année. L'ennui m'envahit déjà. J'en viens même à regretter d'avoir demandé à ce qu'on devienne civilisé. Se lancer des insultes aurait été plus divertissant.

Lassée de paraître comme deux imbéciles à table, je me décide enfin à quitter celle-ci afin de me diriger vers la petite bibliothèque de la pièce.

Anthologie des enchantements au XVIIIe siècle, non merci ; Guide de la sorcellerie médiévale, encore moins ; Nobles par nature : une généalogie des sorciers, épargnez moi ça ; Grandes noirceurs de la magie, pas étonnant que ce soit ici ça ; Grandeur et décadence de la magie noire, déjà lu par pure curiosité ; Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite et leurs solutions, pourquoi pas…

Après ce choix je m'installe confortablement dans le canapé du salon et commence ma lecture si passionnante à bientôt une heure et quarante cinq minutes du nouvel an. Je continue à sentir sur moi le regard de fouine de Malefoy. N'a-t-il rien d'autres à faire ? A l'évidence non. Je finis par l'entendre se lever sans aucune discrétion.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se met face à moi et pose quelque chose sur la table. Bien trop curieuse, j'abandonne ma lecture et découvre deux bouteilles de Firewhisky.

\- Tu comptes passer le reste de la soirée à te saouler ? Si c'est le cas j'espère que tu seras en capacité de te contrôler car loin de moi l'envie de te supporter plus agaçant que tu ne l'es déjà, ne puis-je m'empêcher de le provoquer.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus très recherché de passer les deux dernières heures à lire un bouquin ! répond-il vexé.

\- C'est au moins plus intelligent ! suis-je dépassée par les propos du jeune homme.

\- Je croyais que l'on devait faire des efforts afin de ne pas « se disputer »… laisse-t-il échapper.

\- Pour être honnête, je m'ennuie profondément. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je lis un bouquin comme tu dis ! avoue-je.

Un grand sourire victorieux se dessine sur son visage. Il semble considérer avoir gagné la bataille. Que peut-il bien avoir en tête ?

\- En quel honneur ai-je droit à un tel sourire ?

\- Laisse-moi donc savourer ma victoire...

\- C'est vrai que ça ne doit pas t'arriver souvent, ne puis-je m'empêcher de le titiller.

\- Bien maintenant, n'aurais-tu pas une idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire sachant qu'il y a, à notre disposition deux bouteilles d'alcool ?

\- Moi non, mais j'ai comme l'impression que toi si… deviens-je suspicieuse et pas tentée pour une noise de m'enivrer jusqu'au petit matin.

\- Tu connais « Je n'ai jamais » ? me demande-t-il avec intérêt tout en confirmant ma crainte.

\- Évidemment que je le connais ce jeu. Mais je ne penses pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Autant pour moi…que pour toi…

\- Aurais-tu peur Emma ? me défie-t-il.

\- Là n'est pas là question.

\- Bien sûr que si…

\- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Exaspérée, je finis tout de même par obtempérer. Seul l'avenir m'éclairera sur la galère dans laquelle je me suis embarquée.

\- A toi l'honneur, me propose-t-il en s'emparant de sa bouteille.

Je l'imite, me maudissant cependant d'avoir accepté sa proposition. Je déteste purement et simplement ce jeu. N'est-il pas ridicule de s'amuser à boire une gorgée d'alcool à chaque affirmation non vécue, et par conséquent véridique. Il est vrai que cela peut être un moyen de mieux connaître la personne qui nous fait face. En l'occurrence il s'agit là de Malefoy, et je n'ai aucune envie de « mieux » le connaître.

\- Je n'ai jamais… voyagé, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, ne trouvant rien d'autre me permettant de boire le moins possible.

\- Tu aurais pu trouver mieux, semble-t-il déçu en soutenant mon regard avant de boire une gorgée. Je n'ai jamais… été préfet.

Sachant pertinemment que le sujet était sensible, il n'hésite pas à me rappeler ma déception lors de la nomination de Padma au poste de Préfète de Serdaigle. Je masque facilement mon agitation et bois un léger trait dans ma bouteille. L'ironie de son sourire me laisse de glace.

\- Je n'ai jamais… eu de grandes chances d'avoir toutes mes Buses.

Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt bonne élève. Mon souhait serait de battre Hermione Granger autant pour nos BUSE que pour nos ASPIC, quand bien même cela relèverait-il d'un exploit. Sans surprise, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et avala le liquide distillé.

\- Je n'ai jamais… battu une Sang de Bourbe nommée Granger.

Au fait de cette réalité, il tente de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Lui non plus ne l'ayant jamais battue, nous buvons tous les deux une gorgée de ce Firewhisky. Puisqu'il le joue ainsi, je ne me retiens plus de mettre le doigt là où ça risque de faire mal.

\- Je n'ai jamais battu les Gryffondor aux Quidditch…

Forcément, je subis moi aussi le trait d'alcool qui ne m'effraie pas. Il en faut beaucoup plus pour me saouler.

\- Je n'ai jamais assisté à la plongée forcée d'une Serdaigle dans le lac en plein hiver.

Plus qu'étonnée par cette mémoire d'éléphant, je me remémore à mon tour ce souvenir… glaçant.

Cela s'était passé l'année dernière. La peste qu'est Cho Chang m'avait prise par surprise et lancée un sortilège d'expulsion alors que je me promenais tranquillement au bord du lac. Le choc fut tellement violent que la glace qui s'était brisée sous mon poids me fit directement plonger dans l'eau gelée. Comme si cela n'avait pas suffit, il avait fallu que Malefoy soit là, Monsieur voulant intercepter le célèbre Victor Krum. A ce moment là, je me fichais éperdument de la présence de cet idiot de Malefoy. Je n'avais d'yeux rageurs que pour Chang. La jolie petite asiatique avait beau paraître innocente, la réalité était toute autre. Jalouse, elle n'avait pas supporté que j'approche d'un peu trop près de son « cavalier »… En tout cas rien ne m'avait fait plus plaisir que son expression lorsque Cédric m'avait lui-même sortie de l'eau. Dire qu'il a continué à sortir avec elle malgré tout ça.

C'est fou ce qu'un simple petit jeu peut me rappeler ce que j'essaie justement d'oublier depuis des mois… Cédric… Mon premier amour. Je suis sortie avec lui durant ma 3ème année. C'est moi qui ai mis fin à cette histoire d'amour que je n'oublierai jamais. Plus elle avançait et plus je m'efforçais de contrôler mon attachement envers lui, engloutie par cette peur de me sentir dépendante. Je ne vivrai jamais quelque chose à long terme si je ne fais pas l'effort de me défaire de ce gros défaut.

Toujours perdue dans mes pensées, je ne suis pas réellement les manches suivantes. Peut-être est-ce aussi l'effet de l'alcool qui commence à me tourner légèrement la tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment été heureuse…

Je prononce cette affirmation sans réfléchir. Malefoy me regarde bizarrement guettant ma réaction, puis finit par boire une autre gorgée…

-Je n'ai jamais aimé…

C'est à mon tour d'être surprise. Je le regarde comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Il continue de m'offrir son sourire moqueur et se met à boire sa gorgée. C'était la dernière. Moi je ne fais rien car oui j'ai déjà aimé.

\- Je n'ai jamais… eu peur de la mort

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais les mots sortent tout seuls. Pourquoi avoir dit cela alors que ce n'est que la vérité ? La mort des autres sûrement, mais la mienne ? Je regarde ma bouteille et décide de la finir afin que le jeu prenne fin.

\- Cela tombe bien, je n'avais pas à boire… me dit-il en me montrant sa bouteille.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure.

\- Seulement ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. Je me sens un peu étourdie. Il faut dire aussi que je viens de descendre une bouteille de Firewhisky à moi toute seule. Je le regarde et remarque également qu'il est sous l'effet de l'alcool. Gardant le contrôle de lui-même, il fait tout pour ne pas montrer son état.

Nous sommes tous les deux assis face à face. Lui dans un fauteuil, moi dans un canapé. Ma tête repose lourdement sur mes mains tandis que mes coudes s'enfoncent au niveau de mes genoux. Perdue dans mes pensées, je fixe sans les voir les bouteilles vides gisant sur la table basse. Un silence, ni lourd, ni pesant a envahi la pièce. Je crois bien que nous nous remémorons l'année écoulée.

Soudain, j'entends sonner l'horloge de la pièce située tout juste derrière moi. Je sursaute à ce son.

Un coup…Deux coups…Trois coups…

Je lève les yeux vers Malefoy.

Quatre coups…

Je le vois se lever.

Cinq coups…

Je le vois se diriger vers moi.

Six coups…

Il s'assit sur la table basse juste devant moi.

Sept coups…

On se regarde, yeux dans les yeux.

Huit coups…

Il se penche et ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Il m'embrasse.

Neuf coups…

Il se recule. Sans un regard, il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

Dix coups…

\- Bonne année, Emma, me dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Je prends conscience des battements de mon cœur tambourinant. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Pour quelles raisons ? Telle est la question que je me pose en cette nouvelle année 1996.

* * *

 _NdA du 05/07/2018 :_

 _Bonjour à tous !_

 _Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre corrigé ! Celui-ci marque le début d'une nouvelle année, le début d'une nouvelle ère pour nos deux personnages !_

 _J'ai aimé me servir de cette analogie pour introduire le premier rapprochement des deux fiancés._

 _Au sujet du jeu "Je n'ai jamais", je l'avais découvert dans la série Lost dont j'étais très fan à l'époque. Sawyer et Kate y avait joué et j'aimais beaucoup la relation entre ces personnages. Je trouvais que c'était un bon moyen de les faire partir sur des sujets qu'ils n'auraient pas forcément abordé d'eux même._

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _A très vite !_

 ** _Desea Oreiro_**


	7. Action Réaction Question Intrusion

**Chapitre 6 : Action...Réaction...Question...Intrusion...**

 _Bonne année Emma !_

 _Tu ne peux pas imaginer les formidables vacances que je passe en Espagne !_  
 _Les fêtes ont été magnifiques ! Tu sais ce qu'ils font là-bas pour les 10 coups de minuit ?_  
 _A chaque secondes ils tentent d'avaler un raisin… J'ai essayé et je peux te jurer que c'est vraiment dur !_  
 _Sinon à part ça j'espère que tu as passé de bonnes fêtes… Je sais que ta famille n'est pas très commode, mais telle que je te connais tu sais ramener tout à ton avantage dans n'importe quelle situation… Alors je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi ! Après tout c'est la même chose chaque année, non ?_  
 _J'ai encore plein de choses à te raconter, mais je te vois déjà en train de décrocher de la lettre à cet instant… Je vais donc m'arrêter là !_  
 _Passe une bonne fin de vacances, et rendez-vous à Poudlard ! Où tu n'échapperas pas à l'assommant compte rendu de mon séjour !_

 _Adios amiga !_  
 _Mandy_

Mandy Brocklehurst. Je pourrais la considérer comme une meilleure amie. En tout cas c'est ce que je suis apparemment pour elle. Non pas que cela me gêne, mais je n'aime pas m'attacher. Je l'avoue toutefois, il s'agit de la personne avec qui je m'entends le mieux à Poudlard. Tout nous oppose pourtant : Elle, fille d'origine Moldu… Moi, Sang-Pur … Elle, ayant toujours le sourire… Moi, cherchant toujours à me cacher derrière un masque… Elle, la petite fille un peu naïve et innocente… Moi, la jeune fille plutôt mature et légèrement imbu de sa personne… Cela peut sembler inexplicable mais ne dit-on pas que les contraires s'attirent ?

Lire sa lettre, m'a fait rappeler ce que moi je faisais au moment où Mandy tentait d'avaler des raisins comme le veut cette curieuse tradition espagnole. En l'espèce, c'est plutôt l'action de Drago qui me vient à l'esprit.

Que suis-je censée penser de tout ça ? C'est le brouillard dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait agit de la sorte sans arrières pensées. C'est de Malefoy dont on parle, il y a forcément une raison. Une chose est sûre, je n'entrerai pas dans son jeu. S'il croit m'avoir aussi facilement, il se trompe largement.

Je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait. Pour ce qu'il a provoqué en moi… Je me déteste d'avoir apprécié ne serait-ce que le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. D'avoir senti ces minuscules papillons - pris de panique - en moi alors qu'il s'approchait petit à petit. Lorsqu'il me fixait de ses yeux bleus gris, m'hypnotisant presque. Ne voulant plus penser à tout ça, je me force à me concentrer sur mon occupation actuelle, à savoir ouvrir le courrier du matin.

 _Emma,_

 _Je te souhaite une bonne et heureuse année._  
 _Oui, je sais c'est la formule classique, mais saches que je le pense réellement._  
 _Quoique tu dises et quoique tu penses, tu es une personne importante à mes yeux et tu m'as beaucoup apporté. Et je voulais te remercier pour cela._  
 _Je te rassure, car je te vois déjà venir : c'est en ami que je te dis cela…_

 _Et sinon, comment se passent tes vacances ? Moi je m'ennuie à mort… Les fêtes se sont bien passées mais sans plus. Et malgré ça je n'ai pas encore mis le doigt sur un seul des devoirs que l'on a… Je suis prêt à parier que tu t'en es déjà débarrassé. Comme toujours d'ailleurs._

 _Sur ce je te laisse, j'ai encore plein de courrier à faire. Eh oui cette année c'est moi qui suis de corvée… Et puis il faut que j'écrive à Ginny aussi, au moins quelque chose de réjouissant !_

 _Mes salutations les plus distinguées, très chère amie !_

 _Michael_

Michael Corner. Il s'agit là de mon ex petit-ami. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qui a pu me faire succomber lorsque je suis sortie avec lui l'année dernière. Non pas que je le regrette, mais si une relation doit exister entre nous, c'est bel et bien en terme d'amitié qu'elle doit être.

Je suis contente pour lui car depuis quelques mois il sort avec Ginny Weasley. C'est une fille bien. Ils se sont rencontrés au bal de noël organisé dans le cadre du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, là où tout a basculé dans notre pseudo relation amoureuse. Ces évènements du passé me semblent déjà tellement loin.

Il fait parti de notre petit « groupe » de Serdaigle. Michael, Terry Boot et Anthony Goldstein sont inséparables. Je m'entends plutôt bien avec eux. Exceptées ces fois où ils arrivent devant moi avec cet air de chien battu dans le but de m'emprunter mes devoirs. Puis, il y a Padma Patil, Mandy et moi. Nous partageons le même dortoir. Depuis le début ces deux là se sont bien entendues. Moi je m'isolais, aimant et préférant rester seule. Mais Mandy en avait décidé autrement et s'était mise dans la tête de m'intégrer dans leur groupe. Après de longs mois et de nombreuses et vaines tentatives, elle a fini par y parvenir. Padma et moi ne sommes pas les meilleures amies du monde depuis sa nomination de Préfète. Bien que consciente que ce ne soit pas de sa faute, j'ai toujours pensé que cette place me revenait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir intérieurement, notre relation en ayant légèrement pâtie.

Je ne regrette pas de faire partie de ce cercle au sein duquel je passe de bons moments. Des moments qui ne seraient que trop rares si je ne les connaissais pas. Des moments que je ne retrouverais sans doute plus si je me marie vraiment à Malefoy.

Malefoy… Il suffit que je pense à son nom pour que l'image de ce baiser envahisse mon esprit. Il sera lié à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Devrais-je me réjouir pour autant de ce semblant d'intérêt qu'il a pour moi ? Dois-je mettre mon orgueil de côté et jouer son jeu ? De quoi ai-je donc envie ? Je ne l'aime pas et éprouve de l'agacement plus qu'autre chose en le voyant.

Il est inutile de me torturer l'esprit avec toutes ces questions. Une fois la rentrée passée, la routine Poudlardienne reprendra. Je n'aurai pas à penser à lui. Je l'ignorerai et ferai en sorte qu'il en fasse de même. Tels sont les objectifs que je me fixe.

La fin de mon séjour chez les Malefoy est prévue pour aujourd'hui. A défaut d'être beaucoup plus chaleureux qu'ici, les derniers jours de vacances chez moi auront au moins le mérite d'être un peu plus reposants. Il me tarde de retrouver Poudlard.

Dans l'optique d'éviter une rencontre fortuite avec l'un des membres de la famille Malefoy, j'ai décidé de sauter le petit déjeuner. Je reste curieuse de voir la réaction de Malefoy lors de notre prochaine rencontre. Fera-t-il comme si de rien n'était ? Me narguera-t-il ? La meilleure solution pour le savoir est de me résoudre à quitter ma chambre. Afin de retarder l'échéance au maximum, je me mets à répondre à mon courrier avant de préparer mon départ.

En quittant la douche, je m'enroule dans ma serviette pour m'y sentir bien au chaud. Je m'avance vers le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Ce dernier est magnifiquement serti d'or et de petites pierres précieuses. Je ne vois pas mon reflet, une buée s'étant incrustée sur la glace. M'amusant à tenter de deviner mon reflet, je finis par y passer une main afin d'ôter les particules de vapeur.

Je regarde la personne face à moi, la détaillant sous toutes ses facettes. Ses cheveux sont lâches, trempés et les boucles naturelles reprennent peu à peu leur forme originelle. Ils lui tombent jusqu'au dessus de la poitrine. Le visage est impassible, le regard profond. La bouche fermée connote un petit air sérieux.

L'extérieur n'est que la surface visible de l'iceberg. Mais tout est dans l'esprit et dans la pensée. Le contrôle des réflexions intérieures est un art que de rares personnes sont en capacité de maîtriser. En général, nous sommes destinés à vivre avec elles, quoique l'on veuille, quoique l'on fasse. Le monde extérieur ne peut voir de nous que ce que l'on veut bien lui montrer. Il m'est aisé de soigner ce masque. A condition toutefois que l'équilibre de mes émotions ne soit pas rompu.

Sortant de ma léthargie, je sursaute légèrement. Après un dernier regard furtif vers mon reflet je me dirige vers la sortie de la salle de bain. N'ayant pris aucune affaire, j'arbore toujours la serviette blanche et moelleuse autour de mon corps désormais séché.

Au niveau de la porte de la salle de bain, je me perds à nouveau dans mes pensées dont la préoccupation est désormais toute autre : la tenue du jour. Au bout de quelques pas, je sens que quelque chose ne va pas. Je récupère ma vue et stoppe brusquement mon avancée. Fixant droit devant moi, je sens la colère monter en moi.

Drago Malefoy, l'air fier, est nonchalamment appuyé contre l'un des piliers du lit à baldaquin. Il me détaille d'un air que je n'apprécie guère. Je n'ai jamais autant détesté cet éternel sourire en coin qu'il prend plaisir à m'offrir à l'instant. Tout chez lui me met hors de moi et il le sait. Je peux désormais répondre à l'une des questions que je me posais tout à l'heure…

S'il m'a embrassé c'est uniquement pour me mettre hors de moi. Je le suis, mais pas seulement à cause du baiser. Je lui suis parce qu'être hors de moi n'a pas été ma première réaction. Je le suis parce que j'ai perdu du temps à me poser tout un tas de questions malgré l'évidence de la réponse. Je le suis à cause de ce que ce malheureux bisou a produit en moi. Je le suis parce qu'il est dans ma chambre alors que je ne suis qu'en petite serviette. Oui, je suis hors de moi. Et oui, il a atteint son but. Mais mon orgueil ne le laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça. Je suis assez forte pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. S'il veut la guerre, il l'aura. Quitte à user des mêmes armes…

Depuis de longues secondes déjà l'on ne fait que se dévisager. Le visage impassible, je décide de mettre fin à ce silence.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Malefoy ? dis-je la plus calme possible.

Je le vois qui fronce légèrement les sourcils. Sans attendre sa réponse, je me dirige vers la malle de vêtements à ma droite et dont l'intérêt est de ressembler à une armoire une fois mise à la verticale. Sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil je sais qu'il a compris que j'entrais dans la partie.

\- Je ne fais que passer voir comment se porte ma fiancée, dont l'absence s'est faite plutôt remarquée au petit déjeuner.

\- Quelle délicate attention venant de toi, fis-je en choisissant une robe pull bleue marine.

\- Je sais. D'ailleurs je ne le regrette pas…

Je sens son regard sur mon corps, n'étant cachée que de cette serviette blanche m'arrivant juste au dessus des genoux. Je décide de ne pas y faire attention. La robe pull pendue à mon bras, je m'empare de longues bottes en daim noires.

\- J'ai néanmoins un message à te faire passer, ajoute-t-il, devinant que je ne répondrai pas.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je, nullement surprise du fait que sa visite n'était pas sans intérêt.

\- Mon père veut nous voir dans son bureau. Ton grand père y sera également, dévoile-t-il avec un air supérieur sachant que je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à cette nouvelle.

\- Que nous veulent-ils ? suis-je surprise, me retournant aussitôt vers lui.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Va donc t'habiller. Non pas que ça me déplaise de te voir comme ça, mais tu dois savoir autant que moi que ce ne sont pas des experts en matière d'attente.

Prenant des collants et des sous-vêtements en vitesse, je me dirige vers la salle de bain afin de pouvoir m'habiller en toute intimité.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Sur le coup, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être dégoûtée par cette lâche obéissance de ma part.

\- Le noir n'était pas mal non plus… Cette couleur te rend encore plus séduisante, lance-t-il comme si de rien était, en parlant d'un soutien gorge dont il s'était permis de s'emparer.

\- Repose ça tout de suite tu veux, le prie-je en montrant-là un premier signe d'agacement et donc de faiblesse… Et qui donc ça pourrait bien intéresser de toute façon, fis-je en me retournant pour mieux pouvoir fermer la porte. _  
_

\- Eh bien moi. D'ailleurs désormais, il n'y a que moi qui en ai le droit… réplique-t-il de manière sarcastique, juste avant que je ne ferme la porte.

Crier toute ma rage ne suffirait pas à apaiser mes nerfs. Pourquoi m'est-il aussi insupportable que cela ? Quand bien même il aurait là une part de responsabilité certaine, pourquoi cela m'atteint-il autant ? Et puis, pourquoi n'a-t-il fait aucune remarque sur le baiser de hier soir ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier ce fichu baiser ?

Pourquoi…Pourquoi… Pourquoi…

Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps à me poser ce genre de questions ne menant à rien. Surtout sachant que nos deux chers chef de famille nous attendent. Que nous veulent-ils ? Merlin, n'aurais-je pas enfin un moment de répit pendant ces vacances ?

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Voici le chapitre 6 corrigé ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Aucune anecdote en rapport avec ce passage_ _ne me vient à l'esprit ._

 _A bientôt !_

 _ **Desea Oreiro**_


End file.
